In many business systems, remote devices may need to connect to a host device to register with a host system, receive configuration data, receive updates, provide tracking information, or perform various other operations. When multiple installed base devices are configured to contact a host server to effectuate business transactions, the number of base devices, connection time, and amount of data to be transferred may exceed the bandwidth available to the host server. Typically, if the installed base devices are not controlled as to when they are allowed to contact the host server, multiple base devices attempt to make contact with the host at the same time. Thus, the available bandwidth will be exceeded, causing busy signals or other indications that no additional bandwidth is available to be returned to the calling devices.
As a specific example, remotely-installed postage meters may need to make regular and/or routine calls to a host server, such as to provide payment information, receive updated rate information, and perform other operations. Typically, installed base devices are commanded to call into a host data center at prescribed intervals to upload required operational history and collected data. Such operational history or data may relate to postal information that must be tracked on a daily basis in order to comply with regulatory constraints. Other history or data may relate to daily reporting of usage parameters, said parameters may be used in calculating charges or billing for devices usage or throughput over a known period of time (i.e., volume discounts). These calls typically are made over conventional phone lines, requiring the host system to maintain multiple modems and phone lines. If an insufficient number of modems are included, or if too many base devices attempt to call in to the host system within the same time period, the devices may be unable to connect to the host system.
In conventional systems, devices often are programmed to call in to report at a specific time, typically outside of working hours, so as not to overburden the host system with data reporting when normal business is being conducted. However, if devices are commanded to call in at “off business” hours, many devices will call at the beginning of the “off business” hours. Establishing a calling priority for installed base devices at the time of installation at a customer site may not be possible due to the size of the installed base and the dynamics of said base related to new installations, cancellations, device upgrades, etc.